


lazy sofa fuck

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Mating Games 2013 Entries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Fluff, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's hand stills from slowly petting Stiles's hair, waiting for a reply.</p><p>Stiles butts his head into Derek's hand until he resumes. "I'm ready for round four."</p><p>"You sure?" His voice cracks, they've been silent for so long in their comfortable, domestic bubble. Derek never thought he'd get moments like this in his life; didn't think he deserved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy sofa fuck

**Author's Note:**

> For round five of mating_games.

"D'rek?" Stiles asks, voice heavy with sleep. They spent the afternoon leisurely fucking until they fell asleep in Stiles's bed. By evening they'd woken and migrated to the sofa; curled up watching Firefly.

Derek's hand stills from slowly petting Stiles's hair, waiting for a reply.

Stiles butts his head into Derek's hand until he resumes. "I'm ready for round four."

"You sure?" His voice cracks, they've been silent for so long in their comfortable, domestic bubble. Derek never thought he'd get moments like this in his life; didn't think he deserved them.

"Mhmm." Stiles rolls over, letting his cheek rest against Derek's cock, already half-hard. The material's rough against his cock, he almost wishes he'd pulled on underwear.

Derek lets his hands trail down from Stiles's hair, down along his neck, watching as Stiles arches up to bare his throat. He runs his fingers lightly over all the marks that he's left there, just now starting to blossom into bruises.

"You're not too sore?"

Stiles shakes his head slightly. "Want more."

"Greedy little pup."

Stiles whole face lights up, grinning. "You got it in you or what?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "And the person who said, 'that's all I can take' and then fell asleep was..."

"Pffbt, that was _hours_ ago. Wanna fuck now."

It's only a second before Stiles is pulling himself and straddling Derek on the sofa. His arms slip over Derek's shoulders and he's right there in Derek's face.

"Hi you." He grins dopily.

Derek half-smiles. "Hey."

It's Stiles that leans in and captures Derek's lips, his own still kiss-bruised. Stiles grinds his already-hard cock against Derek's, groaning into Derek's mouth.

He runs his hands up the back of Stiles's shirt--Derek's shirt--and drags blunt nails drag up Stiles's back, feeling him surge up. Feeling their kiss deepen and Stiles's slip his tongue into Derek's mouth, the slick slide as their spit mingles.

There's no question who's in control here, not as Stiles urges Derek onto his back, pulling away only to strip off his tee. Derek lets out a sound of protest at that, he liked Stiles wearing his shirt.

"Oh shut up, I've gotta smell like I've showered in you."

Stiles tugs at Derek's jeans, until he pulls them off. Derek lets his thighs fall open as Stiles settles between them, he grabs the base of his cock and offers it to Stiles.

"Finally," Stiles whispers as he drags his lips up Derek's hard cock and circling the head; such a fucking tease.

Stiles drops a few kissing onto his thigh, rubbing his cheek against the hair there.

The first touch of Stiles's tongue on his cock makes him moan: yes, good, not enough. Stiles barely hesitates before he _goes_ for it. He never does anything half-heartedly.

Derek can't tear his eyes away from Stiles going down on him, wetly lapping at his head, everything so light and teasing. He can feel his dick jerking as Stiles licks it, feel his balls drawing tighter as Stiles drops to them and sucks right at the base of his cock, between his balls and fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Stiles," Derek growls, grabbing Stiles and urging him up for a kiss.

Stiles is laughing slightly as he pulls away. "Mmm, you taste like lube and come. Delicious." He pulls a face.

Derek rolls his eyes and flips them, pinning Stiles to the sofa.

He tugs off Stiles's worn boxers, hitches his legs up, and runs a hand through Stiles's exposed cleft. There's still some lube smeared around his hole from earlier, but more importantly the plug is still snugly inside Stiles.

Stiles jerks as he nudges it, pulling him down into biting kisses as Derek hooks his finger through the little finger-hole and starts to slowly twist it within Stiles.

"Think I'm still gonna be full of your come?"

Derek pulls at the plug and Stiles shudders.

"Oh yeah, go on, do it, do it," Stiles urges.

Derek can feel him bearing down on the plug and so he tugs.

Stiles's hole is there, a string of come clinging to the end of the plug, Derek's dropped three loads up there today and fuck, there's going to be at least one more.

"You're so fucking good for me," he whispers, dipping a finger in and pressing down on Stiles's stretched out ring.

Stiles's cock jerks and he's finally speechless as Derek pushes his fingers further in, letting his own spunk and left-over lube coat them.

"Derek..."

"Soon," he promises, pushing his fingers further in and he can steadily stroke down against Stiles's prostate, just to watch him arch off of the sofa.

"Fucker!"

Derek grins. He's going to love filling that hole up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to new people, come talk to me! saspiesas.tumblr.com :)


End file.
